A Little Too Sweet
by WitherTheWolf
Summary: Another Yaoi story but for two ships. WorrezXWither(OC) and LavalXCragger. My next story won't be yaoi so don't worry but for a now I'm feeling alittle perverted.


It was a beautiful day in Chima but it was hot too and everyone decided to head torwards a river normally used for swimming. Everyone was swimming and enjoying the water,execpt the Lion who can't swim and sat in the shallow end of the river. Meanwhile the wolves found a low cliff that they could use to jump into the deep part of the river and one wolf was on the cliff about to jump. The wolf took a deep breath and was about to jump untill one of the more stronger wolves ran up,picked him up bridal style,and jumped off,causing both of them to fall. The wolf looked to see Worriz holding him as they fell into the water.

"Worriz what are you doing!"

"I'm just having some fun Wither!"

They both ended up splashing into the water before anything else is said. Both of them get back to the surface and float, panting to catch their breath.

"Worriz what is your problem!?"

"I told you I was just having some fun. But you seemed to grab me a little too tightly."

Worriz gave Wither a smug little smirk as Wither blush.

"You're so unbeliveable sometimes!"

"You're cute when you're angry."

Wither blushed more,not sure if he should be faltered or angry. But he never got to say anything before Worriz pulled him into a kiss making everyone whistle,go 'aww' or 'ooohh'. Worriz enjoyed the kiss,holding the smaller wolf closer. Eventually the kiss was broken and everyone went back to enjoying the river. Worriz put Wither on his back and they continued swimming,feeling happier then they ever been. Meanwhile Laval and Cragger saw the entire thing.

"That was cute."

"Wow Cragger I didn't know you were into that mushy stuff!"

"I'm not into it! I just think it's cute."

"It is pretty cute..."

"But I'm gonna do something funny!"

Cragger picked up Laval and threw him,sending him flying into Worriz making him drop Wither. Everyone was laughing but Worrez gave Laval a stare so deadly Laval might die from it. Wither pulled Worriz back the best he could but realized he couldn't hold on for much longer.

"Laval I can't hold on for much longer so you might want to run!"

Laval began to run for a few seconds before Wither lost his grip and Worriz was unleashed chasing after Laval. Wither,after getting up, walks next to Cragger.

"Should we help Laval?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine."

"How long do you think it'll take before Worriz catches Laval?"

Right after Wither finished that sentence Worriz tackled Laval sending them both tumbling into a bush.

"Should we do something?"

"No this is just getting interesting."

Worriz walks out of the bush holding up Laval and begins walking up the cliff.

"Let's see if we start up the cliff now we won't be able to get up there in time."

"I should get ready to get him when Worriz throws him in."

Cragger dives into the water and swims to the deep end of the river. Worrez threw Laval off the cliff Laval screaming loudly. Lagravis runs next to Wither looking in fear.  
"Lava-"

"Calm down someone is there to catch him."

"What do you mean?"

Laval was caught from the air as Cragger flipped from the water and caught Laval before disappearing back into the water. As that happened Worriz walked next to Wither and held onto him.

"Worriz was that really necesarry?"

"No it wasn't... It's just that I don't want you hurt."

"I wasn't hurt."

As they continued talking Cragger had brought Laval to the shore.

"So you little furbag how was the experience?"

"Cragger *cough* Get off me."

"I don't know this is pretty comfy."

"Cragger please get off me."

Cragger gave Laval a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry Laval no can do."

Laval blushed deeply, a suprised look on his face as Cragger got comfy on his chest. Suddenly it started to rain and everyone ran to get cover. Eventually Laval and Cragger were in a hut with Wither and Worriz.

"So Laval you and Cragger?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Nothing it's just that it's really cute."

"So is you and Worriz."

"We've been dating for a while so it's really not suprising."

Worriz and Cragger listened, Worriz still a little mad at Laval for earlier. Wither sensed Worriz's anger.

"Hey Laval we should go get us some food."

"Umm Alright."

Worriz already knew why WIther decided to go with Laval and looked at Cragger as Wither and Laval left.

"Do you know why he left with Laval instead of you?"

"Because if he left with you I might end up beating up Laval and if he left with me then we might walk into something we might not want to see."

"Well yeah that is true. Wait are you still mad at Laval?"

"A little. A wolf doesn't forgive so easily."

"Gosh I forget you wolves get way too intense."

"Be quiet Cragger."

"Well excuse me."

Wirrez growled but just then Wither and Laval walked in with some food.

"What's going on?"

Wither sat next to Worrez opening a bag of food and gave some to Worrez.

"Oh we were just talking about a few things."

Cragger ate with Laval leading into silence. Eventually Wither decided to say something.

"So Are you two gonna participate in the next Chi day race or will you be too busy keeping each other company?'

"Yeah we're going to participate. Why do you ask?"

"Well I made a Speedorz so I'm going to race for my first time!'

"Are you even of age yet?"

"Yes I am!"

He talks with an angry tone turning a little red before Worriz pulls him back next to him.

"Calm down Wither just finish your food."

Wither sighed and kept eating.

After they finished they all laid on beds to get ready to fall asleep. Wither cuddled up against Worriz,nuzzling his and Laval snuggled toghether as well, Laval wrapped in Cragger's arms. Worrez moved Wither to where Worriz hung over him.

"I don't care that they're here anymore. You're too cute to resist."

He pulled Wither into a deep kiss, not caring about Laval and Cragger. Worriz lifted Wither's shirt before slowly rubbing his chest. Meanwhille Cragger noticed what was going on and since there was no shame he decided why not. He rolled on top of Laval and slowly kissed him down his chest. Laval blushed, feeling Cragger's hand brush his fiery red hair. Cragger removed Laval's shirt and rubbed his chest gently rubbing his nipples. Laval let out a moan,feeling Cragger's erection rub up against him. While they did that Wither and Worriz were already fully naked and Worriz was gently kissing down Wither body. He eventually got to Wither's entrance and slowly began to lick it,achiveing a moan from Wither. He continues licking completly covering it in saliva before moving and lining himself up with Wither's entrance. He then thrusts into Wither earning a loud moan before slowly thrusting into him slowly. Worriz's hand wraps around Wither's aching member and rubs it at the pace of his thrusts. Wither moans as Worriz thrusts faster and harder, squeezing Worriz's arms. Worriz smiles seeing the pleasured look on the smaller wolf's face. As they did that Cragger and Laval had different idea. They were in the 69 position and had quite the bit of fun sucking each other off. Laval enjoyed playing around with Cragger's tip with his tongue. Cragger sucked enjoying the taste of Laval's erection and the pre-cum leaking from it. Laval eventually let out a moan as he came into Cragger's mouth before Cragger happily swallows it all. Cragger eventually did the same and came into Laval's mouth who couldn't quite swallow it all, letting the rest spill all over the bed.

"Seems like you lose Laval."

"It was too much Cragger."

That's your fault Laval."

They both fell asleep leaving Wither and Worriz who were still enjoying their intimate time. Worriz was still thrusting as fast as he could still rubbing Wither's eventually couldn't take it and came all over himself and Worriz,tightening around Worriz. Worriz thrusted into him a few more times before coming into Wither,filling him with warmth. Worriz collapsed next to him and held him close before slowly falling asleep leaving Wither the only one awake. Wither eventually fell asleep as well untill the next day where they all returned home.


End file.
